


A Certain Darkness Is Needed

by wyvern



Series: Pornalot 2016 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7830331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyvern/pseuds/wyvern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freya's alone onboard and only wakes up when someone requests entry.</p><p>But the people who visit are somehow familiar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Darkness Is Needed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pornalot 2016's challenge three: Rare.
> 
> Merlin and its characters don't belong to me.

\---

Freya wakes up to the now familiar beep of someone requesting entry to the ship. 

She yawns and stretches, makes sure her skin is slowly warming up after her long sleep before she goes to meet whoever is waiting in the airlock. It’s strange how used to this she’s become.

There’s a woman standing there. She looks confident with her tight clothes and a gun strapped to her thigh. Her long hair that gets all sweaty as she fucks Freya with a strap-on and then gets herself off as she with eager eyes watches Freya tremble with pleasure. 

But when she leaves, Freya is alone again.

She punches in the code on the keypad as she lays down on the metal slab and prepares herself for another dreamless sleep.

\---

The next time, it’s a man. He’s older, comes across as strict and demanding at first, but turns out to be a surprisingly gentle lover. Freya caresses his hair, because she senses he needs to feel her touch more than she needs his. With light hands, she comforts him for hours, long after they’ve both come.

When he’s paid and left, she takes a few minutes to walk up to the control room and look out the big window there. Looking out onto the stars above, she sits there until the man’s ship has dislodged from hers and she’s once again on her own.

\---

Once, it’s a young man who reminds her so much of… someone - someone her mind skirts over, like a memory that’s just out of reach - that she almost cries. 

But since her current body can’t produce tears, she focuses on how the boy works his tongue into her cunt and sucks and licks as if his life depends on it - so very eager to please, like he’s trying to make something up to her. The moan she lets out isn’t even fake as her body remembers a different life. A different time.

\---

The woman who spills jiva juice on her makes Freya laugh and it breaks up the strange monotony of waking up, fucking, and going back to sleep. Freya grabs the long blonde hair and pulls the woman in for a sloppy kiss with too much tongue but very soft lips. She allows herself to linger a moment before getting back to business.

When the woman leaves, Freya goes back to the slab and punches the familiar numbers. Still, this time, she prays for dreams.

\---

The curly-haired woman is shy but sweet. The rogue guy with the big infectious grin is very rough, but it’s exactly what Freya needs. The snotty lady with her fancy dress is fun to make whimper and beg to come, and that’s exactly what Freya does.

She looks up into the vastness and tries to remember.

\---

She stays awake longer and longer. There’s darkness outside the windows, and Freya longs with her entire being for something she’s not sure what it is.

The memory is too old but still too new, still too fragile in her mind, and Freya’s mourns something, someone, she can’t quite remember.

The stars move but she doesn’t.

\---

The last visitor doesn’t want her body, doesn’t want to squeeze her small breasts, stick his dick into her or paint her pale body with his come. 

Instead, he gives her a hug and doesn’t let go. They end up spooning and it makes Freya warm in a way she hasn’t been for a very long time. She gently caresses the man’s neck and spends a long time slowly playing with the blond, short hair. It’s something about him that makes her chest ache.

“The stars,” she says.

It’s not a question, but the man seems to understand anyway. He nods, but doesn’t turn towards her. 

“Yeah, he’s out there, somewhere,” he says.

She breathes out, slowly. “Oh.”

Arthur picks up her right hand from where it rests on his chest and kisses her fingertips, one by one, taking his time.

“And we’ll find him.”

\---  
THE END  
\---


End file.
